No rest for the winged
by chriaspias77
Summary: Takes place after fang except fang never left and Dylan doesn't exist. Going to be lots of lemons in the future. includes Fax Eggy and Nazzy in the future
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fic so hope everyone likes it please review but no extremly bad comments but i do like crtisism, and by the way i don't have spell check on my computer so sorry for any miss spelled words

Chapter 1: The beggining

( Max P.O.V)  
>Hey as you guys probablly know me (Max) and my flock Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang have went around the world risking our lives running away from freaky unimaginable experiments, but now thankfully its all over and me and my flock are living peacefully with my mom and sister. Nothing has happened to us for about two years now and hopefully nothing will.<p>

"Hey" I spun around quickly to see fang leaning against the frame of my bedroom door.  
>"Hey we still going to see that movie tonight?" I asked as i switched my old t shirt that iggy had ruined thanks to his last prank on me, little bastard I'll get him back later. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and got turned around to be centimeters away from Fang's face. He suddenlly pulled his lips to mine as our tounges wrestled each other for dominance but eventually Fangs one. After about five minutes or so he stopped both of us out of breath.<br>"That was random?" I said in a questioning matter.  
>"Sorry Max just couldn't help myself" Famg said with one of his rare smiles that made my heart melt inside. I looked down to see a pretty obvious bulge in his jeans and just smirked at him in the sexiest way I could.<br>"Want me to take care of that for you?" I asked going over to the door to lock it.  
>"Hell yeah" was the best respone he could muster as he began to take off his jeans. I took off my shirt and bra and threw them to the side. Guess I shouldn't have put a new t shirt on I thought in my head as I slowly got on my knees in front of Fangs bulging erection. I slowly pulled at the brim of his boxers purposely teasing him for as long as I could. Once I got his boxers off his penis was millimeters away from my mouth as I opened my mouth and slowly slid his dick as far as it would go into my mouth. I heard a groan of pleasure from above me. I quickly started to bob my head back and forth rather swiftly as my other hand was on the base of his penis slowly rubbing it up and down. "Oh god Max it feels so good." I started to move faster and faster with both my hand and mouth and from experience I already knew he was close. I took my mouth of him and used both hands to pump his dick as fast as I could. "Max I'm cumming" he screamed as i felt his cum spary all over my face and breasts. I got up from my knees and wiped my face off with a towell and looked over at Fang who already had his clothes back on.<br>"What was that for?" he asked with one eyebrow cocked up.  
>"What did you not like it or something?" I asked him with a questioning look.<br>"I never said I didn't like it" he responded quickly while pulling me closer for a quick peck on the lips.  
>"We should start to get ready for the movie if we want to show up on time" I said leaning away from him and pushing him out of my room.<br>(Fang p.o.v.)  
>Man she is the best was all I was thinking as I walked to my room. She had also been getting really good at giving me BJs these days and at the randomist of times. We just hadn't taken our relationship to the next level by having sex but she says she isn't ready yet so i'm not going to push her. I changed out of my old jeans and t shirt and headed down to wait for Max to go see the movie.<p>

Please review once again this is my first fic but if i get good reviews i,ll put up alot more chapters with alot more lemons


	2. Chapter 2

Hey realized I forgot to put up ages so here they are  
>Max, Fang, and Iggy are all 16. Nudge and Ella are 14, Gazzy is 11,and Angel is 8<p>

Chapter 2: The hunger games  
>(max P.O.V)<p>

I walked down the stairs to see Fang waiting by the door for me. I looked around the room to see Nudge and Ella gossiping about school. Yeah you heard right all of us has to go to school these days since my mom made us start going. Iggy was in the kitchen making something for Gazzy, who was sitting behind the counter watching him. Angel was not in the room probablly in her doing something. I saw my mom outside on the porch reading a magazine.  
>"Ready to go babe?" Fang asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pecked me on the lips.<br>"Yeah I'm ready, Ella, Iggy you ready?" I shouted at them. Ella got up and went over to Iggy and grabed his hand just as he finished cooking whatever he was for Gazzy and came over to us.  
>"Yeah were ready" Ella said as me and Fang were walking out the door.<br>"Bye mom see after the movie" I said towards her direction  
>"Be safe Max, and Fang bring them back on time or we'll have to have a little chat" she said with a bit of a tone. I think she thinks that me and Fang are having sex or something these days since when ever we went somewhere she always said the same thing. I didn't want to have sex yet though, and i've told her multiple times that we haven't had sex yet but I don't think she believes us. Iggy and Ella were walking right behind us holding hands, and remebered how me and Angel got them together a year ago. It was alot easier then you would think since Angel being a mind reader and all she new from the get go that they had feelings for each other. I let go of Fang's hand as we started to run for our takeoff. I jumped into the and unfurled my wings and started to fly. Once we were about a thousand feet above the ground I looked back to check if Iggy had made it off the ground with safely. I saw him carrying her like a baby, holding her length wise across his chest. I saw the town approaching fast and started to glide down for a landing. If you were wondering yes everyone knows about us but I still didn't like them gawking at us so we still stayed under the radar. We landed in the edge of the forest and walked a couple blocks to the movie theater.<br>"So were still going to see the hunger games right?" I asked Fang who wa pulling his wallet out to give Ella and Iggy some moneyfor popcorn and drinks.  
>"Yeah it better be good if I have to pay for two extra people" He said in a pissed off tone.<p>

AFTER THE MOVIE

"Man that sucked" Iggy said as we got out of the theater.  
>"Iggy you can't critisize a movie when you can't even see the movie" I said with a tone of sarcasm.<br>"I agree with Iggy I thought that was much more of a love story than it should of been" Fang said while putting his arms around my waist, his chest going up agains't my back while putting his chin on the front of my shoulder. we walked in silence for a while until we hit the edge of the forest and took off into the air. we reached the house in about five minutes and found everyone sitting in the living room watching some old dated movie.  
>"How was the movie?" my mom asked.<br>"It was alright not the best movie but alright" I responded while heading up the stairs to my bedroom. Fang went off to his bedroom for a second while i went to my room to switch into my pajamas. I looked at the clock and it said it was about nine thrity.

(FangP.O.v)  
>I walked into the room to see max with her back to the door changing her clothes . I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a trail of kisses on the back of her neck,<br>"I think you deserve a little present for earlier" I said with all the sexyness i could. I turned her around and put both my hands on her breasts while starting to move them around in circles. I took my left hand off of her and moved down to the brim of her panties and quickly pulled them off earning a moan of pleasure from max as i continued to massage her breast. I slowly started to tease her with my left hand by putting one of my fingers in her vagina about a centimeter and then take it out again.  
>"For god sakes Fang fucking stick them in me already!" she practically shouted at me. I responded by shoving two of my fingers in her so fast she gasped in suprise. I began to go faster and faster even adding a third finger while still massaging her breast .<br>"F-Fang " she screamed as she squirted all over my chest and lower body. Oh thats right I forgot to tell you shes a squirter.

Hey please review do you people want to have some Eggy scenes or not


	3. Chapter 3

The time setting is in july right now so no school right now.

(Max P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning with Fangs arms wrapped around me. I slowly slid out of them and checked the clock. Huh its only eight I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen to get some cereal, yes I might be phsically challenged when it comes to the kitchen but I know how to poor milk in a bowl thankyou very much. I got the bowl and cereal out and started to pour the milk in and one peice of the cereal was sticking at an angle and luanched out of the bowl all over the counter.  
>"How can you mess up cereal?" Fang asked with a smirk on his face as he walked in the room. I glared at him for a couple seconds as he came up and pecked me on the lips.<br>"Can you help with this ?" I asked him barely above a whisper. He smirked and got a rag out of the door and handed it to me.  
>"There I helped you" he said while walking into the living room."So what do you want for your birthday?" he asked me from inside the living room.<br>"I don't know I already have everything I could want and more" I said after cleaning up my mess.

(Fang P.O.V.)

I already knew exactly what to do for her birthday that was in four days. The next couple of days went by pretty fast and it was finally the morning of her birthday. I woke up with my arms around her shoulders. I looked over at her perfect face, and god damn she was so beautiful. She was all I could ever want in my life, well maybe not being in so many near death situations in my last couple of years. She suddenlly awoke with her looking right into my eyes.  
>"You look like a creeper right now you know" she said with a smile spreading across her face.<br>"happy birthday beautiful" I said with a small smile. I slowly got up and started to get dressed, and she got up and did the same. We walked down the stairs with my hand intertwining into hers. Iggy was already up making chocolate chip pancakes while also working on the cake batter. Everyone else wasn't up yet and I was hoping to get done with presents as fast as we could so I could give her hers.

TIME JUMP: 9A.M-5P.M

(Max P.O.V.)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" my mom, Ella and the flock shouted with glee as I blew out the candles in my cake. Right after cake we began presents, I got a makeup set from Nudge, which wasn't my style but hey i could use it every now and then. Ella gave me a bunch of cute little tank tops and t shirts, while angel gave me a coupon for twenty free mind reads/ persuasions to anyone. Gazz and Iggy gave me a set of movies ranging from romance to action. Fang said something about getting a gift later on in the evening. Finally my mom gave me a bunch of wind breaker jackets for the future. She also gave me a bottle of birth control and a box of condoms, and man was that an akward moment. I got up to my room with all my stuff and found Fang sitting on my bed with a smirk across his face.  
>"Ready for your present?" he asked pointing towards the window."We got to fly there though"he said answering my question before I even asked it. I nodded while heading to the window and flew into the air. We flew for about twenty minutes until we came to a simply amazing lake, and I instantly noticed this beautiful looking house sitting about twenty feet away from the shore line.<br>"Fang what is this place?" I asked him when we started to head down to the lake house.  
>"It's an old vacation house that from the looks of it, it hasn't been used in a while and had an unlocked back door so its ours for the next couple of days." He responded rather quickly for him.<br>"A couple of days?, what about mom and the flock?" I asked him questioningly.  
>"Don't worry I already worked everything out with your mom, so yes we are going to be staying here for a couple of days all by our lonesome." He said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. We slowly started to kiss me passionately, but they soon turned into hungry kisses. He pushed his tongue through my lips and into my mouth . I let his tongue go by mine and explore my mouth as I did the same to his.<p>

Sorry about the short chaper you guys can probably see where this is going so the next chapter is going to be a very long one hopefully.

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter

(Max P.O.V.)

After about fifteen minutes of kissing each other so feircly we were completely out of breath. We began to make our way up to the house, I open the door and my mouth litterly hit the floor as I looked around in aww. This place was all antique furnished and old monument statues on glass pillars. I looked over at Fang who seeemed to be admiring my expression.  
>"Like it?" he said wrapping my arms around my waist and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.<br>"I love it, want to goo have some fun?" I asked him with a smile across my face. His only response was to grab me and pull my lips to his. We started to make our way up the stairs that led to the bedroom. Once we got in the bedroom I didn't even look around at it, but instead got on my knees and pulled at his jeans. He helped me get them off all the way, and was stuck looking at the bulgin erection through his boxers.  
>"Can I open up my present now" I asked slightly pulling at the brim of his boxers while looking up at him with my bottom lip poking out a bit giving him my bambi eyes. He practically threw his boxers off, his dick pointing out at me as if it had a mind of its own. I put my hand on his base and started to rub back and forth gaining moans of pleasure from him as I started to go a little faster. I put my mouth at the head of his dick and started to lick the top and soon had half of his dick in my mouth. THank goodness I didn't have a gag reflex I thought to myself as I went up and down along his dick. I kept hearing more screams of pleasure from Fang above me, encouriging me to go faster. Suddenly I heard Fang scream my name about the same time I felt a huge load of cum shoot into my mouth with another slightly smaller shot following it. I gulped in surprise and swallowed all his cum as more continued to enter my mouth. after a couple of minutes it stopped flowing out and i took my mouth of of his dick and looked up at Fang.<br>"Your turn Max" He said as he picked me up from of the ground and put me on the bed. He quickly pulled off my top and began to massage my breats. I moaned in pleasure as he pulled at my jeans, and assisted in the process. Once he got my jeans off he went for my panties and ripped them off.  
>"Fang what the hell!" I shouted at him while sitting bolt upright in the bed.<br>"Oh calm down" he said as he started to rub his index finger up and down my vagina. Oh fuck it I thought as he leant me back and continued to do so. His fingers began to rub the tip of my nipple around in circles. Suddenlly out of nowhere he thrusted two fingers right up into me making me scream in ectasy. He continued to pull his fingers in and out of me picking up the pace every couple of seconds. He swiftly put in another finger making me scream in pleasure.  
>"Faster Fang, do it faster!" I yelled in pleasure at him. He obeyed and picked up the pace for a couple of seconds and then he pulled his fingers out and then stuck his tongue in. He started to push his tongue in and out and repeating the process for a long time until I finally hit my orgasm squirting all over his face. I suddenlly felt really tired and Fang came up to lay next to me and kissed me on the lips.<br>"Love you Max" he said.  
>"Love you to, night Fang"I replied<br>"Night beautiful" He said sleepily alreayd drifting of to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey review please or I'm not updating anymore

(FangP.O.V.)

I woke up with Max wrapped around my waist and her head resting on my shoulder. I brushed a piece of hair off of her face, and stared at her for a couple of minutes. After a while I slid my arms out from under her and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make something to eat. I decided to make some pancakes since it was nice and easy, and very hard to screw up, unless you're Max who seems to screw up anything when it came to the kitchen. Max walked in with a yawn and sat down at one af the seats next to the dining table, speak of the devil I thought to myself.  
>"Hey babe, how come you didn't wake me up?" she asked with yawning shortly after.<br>"Just thought I'd let my hot girlfriend sleep in a little bit while I made her breakfast." i replied while stirring the pancake mix and putting butter in the pan.  
>"Oh well then I guess it didn't have an effect because I'm awake now." she said as she wlked over and put her lips up to mine. I smiled against her lips as she wound her hand through the back of my hair.<br>"Hey I'm trying to make some food will you cut it out." I whispered into her mouth as she pulled her lips away from mine with a frown on her face.  
>"Thats not fair." she exclaimed to me as she sat herself down on the couch that was in the living room. God damn she was just so hot when shes angry. After I made about twenty pancakes I gave her a plate of ten and me a plate of ten. We ate in silence just staring into each others eyes until we both finished practically at the same time. WE both just sat there staring at each other until she spoke up.<br>"Want to go all the way right now?' she asked while my heart jumped a thousand beats knowing we were goign to have sex finally.  
>"Hell yes Max, hell yes." I exclaimed at her as a smile grew across her face, and walked around the table and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom up stairs. I slung her on the bed and took off my shirt as she took of her's. I looked down at her chest to see her struggling a bit with her bra, and after about a millosecond of thought I reached down and helped her. Her boobs jiggled a little as I pulled her bra off from above her head. God damn that was to hot to explain. I reached down to the button of her jeans as she did the same with mine. I slowly undid her button wanting this moment to last as long as I could manage it. The only fault in my plan was that Max was way to eager and was all ready pulling my pants off of me so I figured I had to keep up with the pace she set. I quickly slid her pants off and was already grabbing her panties as she was pulling my boxers off. I could already feel that she was getting wet and I knew I was getting hard too in this process. Once we were both completely undressed I started to get positioned right above her with her legs spread apart.<br>"Are you ready?" I asked her staring deeply into her eyes as I readied myself at her entrance.  
>"Ready as I'll ever be." she told me, and that was all I needed as I pushed my way inside of her warm wet pussy. I felt her insides tighting around me as I pulled back a little and thrusted forward again. I looked up at her face to see it pinching in pain, but I know she would be fine I mean we were torchered half our lives come on. I continued to thrust in and out as I felt her legs twist around my back with her knees agains't my sides. I heard her groan in pleasure and started to move in and out a little faaster, and soon her vagina got a little less tighter and then she suddenly hit her orgasm and I pulled out and came all over her stomach and breasts. We sat in silence as we both layed down together and cuddled until she broke the silence.<br>"Fang that was amazing." She exclaimed to me as I smiled and pulled her closer.  
>"Yes yes it was, I love you Max." I said already drifting off to sleep comlpetely wiped out from the best experience of my life so far.<p>

Sorry I haven't updated in a week or so but like at the top I want more reviews to motivate me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys haven't even got on fanfiction in a while and internent got shut off so heres my next chapter enjoy.

* * *

><p>(Max P.O.V.)<p>

I woke up with Fang still asleep with me in his arms. I remembered about last night with a sudden growing lust for some more. I wriggled out of his arms and sat on my knees between his legs, pulling down the blankets noticing that we were still both naked from last night. I slowly started moving my hand up and down his cock which instantly gained a moan from him, but he didn't seem to wake up yet. Whatever I thought and felt his member getting harder and I started to pick up my pace. Unbelievably he was still asleep just moaning really loud and sometimes grunting. I quickly started licking his head and saw some precum squirming out of him. Suddenly I deep throated his whole eleven inch dick all the way into my mouth. Even after this he still wouldn't wake up so I just kept on going with deep throating him and after a couple of minutes he finally burst his essence inside of my mouth. Feeling the hot liquid I gulped him down and milked his dick for any remainder. He had shot up awake once he came and seemed to be a little freaked out until he saw my face in between his legs. He looked at me with a puzzeled look as soon as I got done with him.

"I got a little horny." Was the only response i could think of at the time. He just looked at me and shook his head in what I think was a mix of annoyance and pleasure.

"How am I going to keep you under control back at the house?" He asked me with one of his rare smiles that lit up my day every time. We curled up together and laid together for what felt like forever until it got way to hot in the room for our standards. We got up together not saying a word but saying a thousand by looking in each others eyes.

"Hungry?" He asked as we were walking down the stairs towards the living room. I shook my head in defiance I had already had a morning meal. We sat down together at the loveseat watching nature through the window. After relaxing for about thrity minutes we suddenlly heard the sound of a car not to far away.

"Fang is there road going by this house?" I turned my head to look at him and saw his head shake.

"No its a one way road to here." He replied with growing worry clearly spreading across his face.

"Uhh we should probablly go then." I told him but he didn't seem to move."Like now" I practically shouted pushing him in the chest as I ran to get my stuff. He wasn't to far behind me and soon we had all our stuff ready right as a car pulled into the front driveway. We didn't stay long enough to see who it was instead jumped out the back window and took off at our top speed. Well his top speed I didn't want to get way to far ahead of him. Once the house was out of sight he flew right above me and wrapped his arms around my waist our wings flapping in harmony.

"So what now we still got a couple days left to get back to your house without your mom getting mad." He looked down at me waiting for my reply. I didn't answer at first thinking it over in my head. I definetly didn't want to go back just yet not where it was as unsafe to continue our progress from last night. But we didn't have any money couldn't rent a hotel or find a suitable house to break into. As i was thinking my mind gave up and decided to just head back home during the night and sneak in, hoping that we could get another pleasure filled night in before trying to be secret about it.

"Lets just head back and have some quiet fun." He nodded and we kept silent for the rest of the flight home until we got close enough to see the house we realised it was still early so we decided to wait in the nearby forest until darkness came.


End file.
